Twisted Love
by Shadow Nadri
Summary: What happens when Dark tortures Krad and turns out to be a twisted nightmare, but who's nightmare? Second chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh, the first fic to be uploaded on to I happy and the story itself is something I wound up doing in my sleep (not really). Well I hope who ever reads this will enjoy it and not kill me later for it. It's only going to be two chapters long in case anyone was wondering. R&R please.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel.

Twisted Love

"Death, my friend, is but bitter-sweet. Well, yours is going to be anyway. You see, your manner of death will most likely make it incapable for your spirit to rest. And believe me, that's no way not to live." His velvet voice echoed through the dark damp room as it left his curled up lips that met into a cruel smile. He spoke casually as he looked down at the man, whose platinum locks laid scattered on his forehead slightly discolored by the dry blood that were entangled in it.

"Ahh, the silent type I see." He said in a lush contemptuous tone. "Oh yes, silly me, I've made it so you cannot speak, scream, or whisper. Not even your last request, because, dear old boy, you don't get one. Well, maybe I'll reconsider, I want you to scream my name when you die. And I want it to be the last thing you ever speak."

He walked around the dying man's bare body carelessly brushing some violet bangs from his eyes so he can see him perfectly. "Even more beautiful in the face of death, just as I imagined." He bent over the blondes' upper body and settled himself so he was face to face with him. His violet eyes looked into the other man's golden eyes with great amount of luxury. His sadistic grin grew a little wider as he licked away the blood-mixed sweat from the side of the blonde's well-defined jaw. He lightly chuckled into the man's flesh and proceeded further. He then ran his tongue over to the man's quivering soft pouted plumes of his mouth, undoing the his spell so he will be able to hear the sweet screams of pain. As soon as he did this, there was a loud gasp followed by a gentle cry.

"What? Scream for me Krad. . ." He lingered on the other man's name, letting it roll off his tongue lazily. Krad grimaced and took deep breaths so he would be able to speak. It proved to be rather difficult in his condition. "And make you happy?" His speech was strained and his face held displeasure saying anything because the pain was so great.

When he was done with this simple sentence, he took in sharp heavy breaths, trying to regain a steady breathing pattern. As soon as he looked up to see were his mouth had taken him now, he was met by narrowing eyes, which seem to pierce through his stained soul. Then, the man's frosty violet eyes softened as he looked down at Krad's slim form, his skin showed a sickly pale luster from the moonlight that peered down on him in an eerily fashion. Krad weakly smiled as tainted sweat slid down into his pained golden orbs. He parted his pale pink lips and let his shaky voice hit the other man's ears once again. "Da-Dark, please. . ."

The cruel look of twisted pleasure rested on all of Dark's features once more. "I will be completely satisfied with you, I will make sure of it. Kraaaaad." He said almost listlessly, eyes pouring down on Krad's shaking form with delight. He pulled his hand up from his side and let it fly up level with his shoulder, then flicked his wrist. Krad was instantly lifted off the floor and floated a foot up in the air above where he laid in the first place. His arms out at his side, completely straight except for his wrists, which hung as much as they could, and his legs seemed to be bound together straight as well. He had something around his upper neck preventing his head from hanging as well. All this must have happened in a blink of an eye.

Krad's eyes went a little wide as the realization of what was about to come washed over him even in his state of his delirium. He parted his lips and winced. The standing man shed his clothing piece by piece and moved slowly towards Krad, like he was trying to make this moment into a lasting memory.

"Say it, say my name again. I need to hear it." Dark let the words flow from his mouth in a low sinister voice. There was now only a foot that separated the two men. Dark looked slightly up because Krad in his floating state was now about four inches taller than him. Krad glared down at him, he knew he would pay dearly for not giving him what he wanted, but also knew that he was going to die anyways. Why make Dark happy in the meantime? No, he doesn't deserve to have a single solitary shred of happiness. Because when he's happy, people suffer. This all flashed through his mind in mere seconds. Everything he had now rested back to the situation he was now in.

Dark raised his hands to Krad's chest, letting them fall lightly on either pectoral muscle. He pushed down a little more and a searing sound was heard coming from Krad's flesh. Krad grimaced and let out a small yelp at first but then silenced himself. Dark pressed harder, his hands now burning their way slowly into his chest making their way for his heart and lungs. Dark's lips parted and a sweet rich tone started coming from them. He was. . .singing?

"Touched, you say that I am, too. So much of what you say is true. I'll never find someone quite like you again. I'll never find someone quite like. . .you." With every new verse, he would press a little harder. "The razors and the dying roses plead, I don't leave you alone. The demi-gods and hungry ghosts of God, God knows I'm not at home."

Dark pushed a little harder, blood streaming down his bare arms. Krad's lower body was now coated in it, his eyes were wide and his face was turning more and more pale with every drop he lost it seems like. He breathed heavy, trying so hard not to give him what he wanted.

"I'll never find someone quite like you again. I'll never find someone quite like you again." Dark pushed a little harder, malice and pleasure mixed into one over all his features as his hands dived to the one thing he hated most about this boy. But, his voice still came out smooth and calm. "I, I looked into your eyes and saw a world that does not exist. I looked into your eyes and saw a world I wish I was in." Tears were streaming from Krad's eyes as he looked down at the man he once held so close to him. He winced as the man dug deeper in to him. "I'll never find someone quite as touched as you." He was cut off by a load scream erupting from Krad's body.

"DDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKK!"

He hit it, Krad's heart. He put his hand around it and squeezed it.

Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two next week.

Nadri


	2. Reality

Alright, here's the second and last chapter to Twisted Love. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel.

Twisted Love part 2

Satoshi sat up and grabbed at his chest, looking down to make sure it was just a dream. He then looked at his clock radio. He was late. His eyes widened as he heard that song. . .the song he heard in his dream coming from the radio. "I'll never love someone quiet the way that I loved you." He looked away from it as tears formed in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away.

He sat up and put his hands at his hips to hold up the snow-white sheet that hung around his waist. He stepped away from his bed and made his way over to the bathroom. As soon as he went through the doorway, he let his sheet fall around his ankles. He stepped out of it and walked over to the glass door of his shower. He put his hand on the silver handle and slid the door open just enough to comfortably fit his arm through the opening. He reached for the silver tap and turned the water on and then to hot. When he was content with the temperature, he opened the door the rest of the way and stepped in letting out a deep sigh, which seemed to relax his shoulders. He let the warm water beat on his face, brushing back his light azure locks to either side of his head. The slicked water danced down his pale form.

As sunlight hit the water, droplets that were on the walls and on the boys pale form sparkled. He swung himself around gracefully and leaned back up against the showerhead's wall and slid down it, hitting the floor with a thud. He looked around at the white tile walls and the floor as he brought up his hands up from either side of him to touch his chest. He placed them back at his sides and watched the water flow down to the drain in the middle of his shower and then disappear.

He looked up to his right at the window and immediately started to squint as the sunlight poured into his eyes. He tilted his head questioningly. He thought he just heard his name. That's silly. It sounded like a young man and only one that actually visited him from time to time was. . . "Satoshi-kun? Are you in here? I had a really strange dream last night and I wanted to talk to you about it, but you didn't show up for school. . .so I left."

Satoshi stood up, opened the shower door and stepped out only to be met by a slender form with big dark red dewy eyes and cherry cola hair which went every direction thought possible. Satoshi stood there, the only thing that hugged his form was some amounts of water, which was now begainning to fall to the floor. Good thing it wasn't cold in his house. He thought to himself as a smirk began to spread across his lips.

His eyes traveled up from the boy's slender calves to his thin waist and to his lean chest. When he reached the boy's face, his smirk got a little bigger. The boy with the big dewy eyes wass now stood transfixed on something Satoshi knew wasn't his face. He cleared his throat and the boy pulled his gaze up to meet the other boys light blue eyes. A rose color brushed over the red head's cheeks as he looked away from the bare boy. "So you wanted to talk to me about a dream, Daisuke-kun?" He smiled and picked up his sheet and draped it around his waist. He took the few steps that parted them. "Heh, heh. I told you _those_ kind of dreams are normal, didn't I?"

Daisuke's blush deepened. "N-no, it wasn't _that_ kind of dream, it was a bad dream. Eh, not saying the other ones are good ones. Well, this one was about Dark and Krad. . ." He trailed off and looked up at Satoshi. There was a flash in the pale blue eyes, but it quickly faded.

"He was torturing him? Well, Drak was troturing Krad." Daisuke looked a little surprised. "Uh nooo.Krad was torturing Dark." Satoshi walked around Diasuke and headed towards his bed. He lied down and reached over for his glasses from his night stand and put them on. For some reason he could never think seriously without them.

Daisuke followed slowly, looking a little worried. "Are you okay, Satoshi-kun?" He stopped right at the side of the bed, looking downat the pale boy. Satoshi's hands were above his head, his fingers tangled in his own hair. His eyes were closed and his face for once looked a little relaxed instead of serious. Daisuke lightly brushed his fingertips across Satoshi's damp chest. Satoshi quickly opened his eyesin shook, looking up at the other boy. "Hand prints. . ."

"What did you say?" Daisuke put down his backpack and began to unbutton his shirt. '_Wow_,' Satoshi thought, '_he_ can _read minds_, _but now_? _Of all the bloody times I wanted_ _to_. . .' His deep thoughts were cut off by Daisuke.

"See" He pointed at his own bare chest. "Do you see anything, Sa-chan?" Satoshi almost smiled at the cute endearment, bu then quickly looked to see what he was talking about. He gazed at Daisuke's chest and a frown began to form on his face and forrowing his eyebrows. "I can't see them," Daisuke said, "but I can see your's." The red headspoke as if this was nothing as he ran his own finger acrossed his chest. Satoshi looked away, the last thing he needed now was a tent.

Satoshi sat up just when Daisuke sat down on the edge of his bed. "So, are you going to stay here all day?" There was a pause. "Acually, yes. Yes, I am. And isn't it a little funny, me ,the protege childhood detective in charge of Tokyo's polic force, didn't come to that conculusion?"

Diasuke laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess so, and what have I told you about using big words? Those are for older people. I want you to be young, innocent, and carefree as much as you can!"

Satoshi's thought process began to kick up again. _'Oh, but I want you to young and innocent as well. Well, when I start off with you.' _A smirk began to rest on his features once more, but, yet again, his sweet thoughts were interrupted by Daisuke poking him.

He looked up at Diasuke and mumbled something. "What? The smaller boy said in a innocent tone. "Ohhh, just that youwouldlookgoodbetweenmylegs."

"Wait, say it slower please" Satoshi looked away from Daisuke and sighed.

"Very well, would you like some scrambled eggs?"

"Oh, no thanks, Sa-chan."

"Daisuke, where did you get that name from?

"From my head, where else?"

"Oh." Satoshi chuckled at the boy's remark. "Smartassarewe? MaybeIshouldspankthatass?"

"What, Sa-chan, you're talking really fast today."

"Oh, just that I need to take out the trash." He glanced around the room.

"Oh, okay then. I'll be right here." As soon as Satoshi left the room, a little voice popped up in the back of Diasuke's head. "Dark?" He looked around to see if Satoshi has come back yet.

"Yeah, it's me, stupid ass, and I'll have you know that you ARE a stupid ass. Do you _know_ what the hell he's saying to you?"

"Uh, apparently not?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Well, are you going to tell me or not? And if you are, do it before he gets back."

"Very well then. 'Ohhh, just that youwouldlookkgoodbetweenmylegs' is also known as _you would look good between my legs_! Oh, mustn't forget the other one." He started laughing at Daisuke's shocked expresion. " 'Smartassarewe? MaybeIshouldskankthatass?' other wise known as, Smart as are we? Maybe I should skank that ass." Dark started to laughing even harder. "Those are some lame pick up lines, ya know? Well, I can't blame the kid, he is a wee little tyke. Maybe I should give him some lessons, I never went after men, though. Might be a little different, aye?"

Daisuke shook his head and frowned. "Shut up, Dark!!!" He yelled just when Satoshi walked through the door.

His sheet riding a little lower than before, the ever present blank expression on his face. "Uh, what?" Daisuke looked over at Satoshi and smiled a coy smile. A little voice popped in the back of Satoshi's head. "Your forgetting something, Sa-chan. Right in that little innocent boy's head rests the biggest womanizer of all time and you go and make an open pass at his like that? I thought I taught you better than that!"

Satoshi looked to the side and said very quietly so just Krad could hear him. "Shut up." Satoshi looked at Daisuke and smiled, he was just going to pretend he didn't know. Simple.

Yay! The end is over and my hands are cold from typing the whole thing. Huh, who would of thought the second half would of been longer than the first. Heh, I hope all who read this enjoyed my first fic. My mind hurts. Nyaan.


End file.
